


A taste of happiness

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [33]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry and Eggsy are getting married and of course Merlin and Roxy have agreed to help them plan their wedding because that's what best friends are for. It's certainly not to have an excuse to spend more time together.





	A taste of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "we’re planning a mutual friend’s wedding au"

The ringtone that wakes her up at two in the bloody morning isn’t one she is familiar with and for a moment, she wonders if Eggsy has fucked with her phone again.

That is until she hears a few curses from the other side of the bed and a few articles on the nightstand toppling over as her companion tries to grab his phone.

“Harry, I’ll kill ye.”

She chuckles in her pillow to muffle the sounds, before turning around and pressing her face against Merlin’s naked shoulder. She feels his moment of hesitation before he starts playing with her hair and she makes sure he can feel her smile against his skin.

Reassured that this is still something she wants, he presses a kiss on top of her hair before sighing at whatever Harry is saying to him.

“Harry, the lad won’t cancel everything over fucking flowers. And if he does, I’ll bury him alive. Go back to bed and let me fucking sleep. Me and Roxy have everything covered.”

He hangs up without waiting for a reply and turns off his phone throwing it on the floor, to Roxy’s great amusement.

“Why did we accept to organize their wedding again?” Merlin whines and it really shouldn’t be as cute as it is.

“Because they are our respective best friends… And it gave us an excuse to spend more time together.” That last part, she’s only comfortable admitting to because of last night’s confessions and them  _finally_ falling into bed together.

“Now that we don’t need an excuse, can we bail on them?”

She bursts out laughing and only manages to stop when Merlin presses their lips together to get a taste of her mirth. Things are aligning for round two when a more than familiar ringtone startles them apart.

“Eggsy, fuck off,” is the only thing she says when she answers before following Merlin’s example and throwing her phone away. “Now where were we?”

This time, she’s the one who gets to taste happiness on Merlin’s lips.


End file.
